Black Hole
The (Awesome) Black Hole is a level found in Star Fox on the SNES and its DS remake Star Fox DS. The level isn't on a direct route, just like Out of This Dimension. It is said to have been created by one of Andross's experiments and is the area where James McCloud, Fox's father, was last seen. Appearance In Star Fox, the area has a waving background with shades of blue and purple, and infinitely loops. Along with this, a bunch of random debris, such as ships, float about. Warp Rings appear in the level, and flying through one will lead you to a certain level in the Lylat System. Unlike most normal levels, this level only functions as a warp zone, much like in underground levels in Super Mario Bros. if you go over the ending of the level. In Star Fox Pentalogy, the Black Hole's physical design has changed, resembling its Futurama appearance. The area has a vortex with a black hole in the background instead of having a waving background with shades of blue and purple, and infinitely loops. Reaching the Black Hole To get to it, you must choose Route 1 (Level 1). In the level after Corneria (Asteroid Belt), you will eventually see gray asteroids rotating around a red one. You will see three of these. Blasting the center red asteroids as close as possible on each one WITHOUT hitting it will make an asteroid with a face appear to the left. Shooting the asteroid will open a warp, and flying through it will send you to the Black Hole. Also, in Out of This Dimension in the DS version, shooting each of an asteroids with a face will open a warp, and flying through it will send you to the Black Hole, exiting Out of This Dimension. Warps of the Black Hole Warp 1: First warp you come by. Flying through it leads you to Sector Y. Warp 2: Second warp you come by. Flying through it leads you to Sector Z. Warp 3: Last warp you come by. Flying through it will lead you straight to Venom or Secret Base. Missing all 3 Warp Rings will simply make the level loop. ''Star Fox Pentalogy'' The Black Hole is the secret level in Star Fox Zero in Star Fox Pentalogy. Like in the original Star Fox, this level only functions as a warp zone. The Secret Base is only accessible to the player via the Black Hole if they have collected every Pepper Coin on every level. Trivia *This level, along with Out of This Dimension, is not on a direct route. *When approaching the level on the map, a different track plays instead of the normal one. **In Star Fox Pentalogy, a track is remixed. *The enemies that appear in this level are actually pieces of some mechanisms encountered in the game. There's the cannon from the Attack Carrier, Phantron's first form, half of the Metal Smasher, the head of the Great Commander, and assorted Cornerian fighters. *Although Black Hole does not reappear in any other games in the series until its return in Nintendo World, James McCloud's unwitting role in the Black Hole's creation was later given a call-back in Star Fox Zero: In the final level, when General Pepper explains himself to Fox and the teleportation technology's connection to both the Cornerian forces, Andross, and the overall war, Pepper implies that James McCloud had been instrumental in sealing Andross and Venom away into a pocket dimension, presumably in the scouting mission mentioned in the prologue where Pigma lured the Star Fox team into a trap. Additionally, Sector Ω is a similar "Space Graveyard" where James was apparently last seen. **The Black Hole's role of space graveyard was presumably given over to Sector Z in Star Fox 64. Category:Locations Category:Strange Places Category:Lylat System